Mafia Life
by Totashi Akiyama
Summary: An orange hair woman under the name of Arlong mafia gang, doing his dirty work and trying to pay off a dept and has a secret the relates to the dept... But happen when a Raven haired 'Mafia leader' Come's along? LuNa Rated M in later chapters... Enjoy!
1. Meet up

Okay I'm starting a new Chapter story... this Idea came into my head when I was playing my video games =P But anyways I hope this is going to turn up a good story so... let get the show on the road! If the character a bit OOC I'm sorry.

Chapter 1:

Rated T: For swearing

3D2Y

Oda owns One piece.

Enjoy!

For those who don't know who I am... I'm a member of the Arlong mafia gang... I have just infiltrated a new up-rising Mafia base called the Brown beard mafia. To be honest I didn't even know why they call them self's that. What a ridiculous name... But now I have their new Drugs operation plans in my hand. Almost everything went smooth until someone caught me in the act and now I'm in one deep situation right now...

"OI! GET THAT ORANGE HAIRED BITCH! SHE STOLE OF NEW PLAN FOR OUR NEXT DRUG OPERATION!"

I contuine to run as much as my leg's can carry me, I was slowly getting tired and running out of breath. They were still right behind me, they soon resort to their weapon. They brought out their pistols and fired. Luckly none of the gunshot hit me. I tried my best to out maneuverer them but they were persistent. After a few moment I out ran them for now. I quickly tried to fine a room to hide in, Soon I was in a room which seem like the mafia boss daughter. The first thing that popped in my mind was: Jewelry. I head to the mafia boss's daughter closet and open it. Then soon a smirk appeared on my face as I've hit the jackpot. The mafia boss's daughter had a huge jewelry box. I gladly took it and carried it. Then soon I heard faint yelling on the other side of the wall. I Press my ear on the wall to hear them better.

"Where is she! Find that orange hair bitch! Turn this place upside down if you have to! Secure the area! " I can't help but smile on how stupid these people are.

"I'll go check in the boss's daughter room." My eye slightly widen. 'why can't this be any easier...' i thought. I slowly crept to the light switch and turned off the light. Then I stood right next to the door. Then soon I saw the door nob turning. Once the thug fully open the door and got inside. I quickly shut the door behind him. He turned around and was drawing out his gun, But I quickly gave him a swift kick to his jaw, making him dropped to the floor knocked out. I quickly looted his body of any valuables, but I ended up with his wallet.

"I guess you won't be needing these, huh?" I slid the wallet into my pocket and stuck my tongue at him. Then I made my way out of the room and check both sides for any guard. But thankfully no one was here, I saw a window near by I spirited to the window but there was an armed guard right around the corner. He notice me and he took aim. I had no choice but dive out of the widow. I spirited with top speed and then bashing though the widow. But then I heard a gun shot and then a sharp pain entering my left arm. I flew out of the widow and then I hit the hard cold ground. I clutched my left arm from bleeding more. I wanted to scream out in pain but Instead I play dead. The shooter looked out the window and saw my body on the ground not moving.

"She dead... stupid bitch jumped out of the window and killed her self." He told the other guard. He went back inside. Then a smirk appeared on my face. I slowly got back up and holding my wounded arm. I saw a parking lot right next to the base. I hurried over the parking lot before they notice that I faked my death. I got to the car who was closest to me and broke into it. I hot wire the car in seconds and car turned on. I droved out the area and then made my getaway. My arm was still bleeding... I torn a piece of my clothes and wraped around my wound. I wince a bit when I tighten up the knot.

"This fucking hurt!" I Screamed in pain. I tried my best to ignore the pain in my arm untill I made it to my Mafia head quarters. After 15 minutes... Everything went smooth... No one chasing me, no police, just a peaceful drive. Then soon I finally made it to my head quarters entrance gate. Two of our guys stood guard. I left the car and began to walk towards the entrance gate and still clutching my left arm.

"Oi! Your arm! You alright?" One of the guards had a concern look on his face. I force a smile and nodded and continue to head to the head quarters. I finally made it inside. I made my way to the boss office and had the plans in my hand. When I made it to the door an arm guard whas standing in front of the door. Soon he saw me and recognize my face. He stepped aside and made space for me to enter the bosses room. I open the door and entered the room.

"Ahh... Nami... So glad that you made it out alive." He said a with a sinister grin on his face. I walked foward to his desk. I stood in front of his desk and still clutching my left arm.

"I Don't care, Here's your plans... Just be sure to pay by today..." I toss the Drug operation plans on his desk.

"Oh don't worry... I'll put your payment in the bank account by the end of this day..."

"Good-"

"But I have one more assignment if you will accept it..." After he said that his grin grew. I was too tired to do one more assignment and plus I've been shot in arm. I declined his offer by shaking my head. He still kept his sinister grin on his face.

"That's too bad... The job was pretty easy and beneficial for both of us." He said.

"How so?" I looked on him without any expression on my face.

"Your dept that you owe me and my business..." I clench my fist a bit after he reminded me of my dept... I thought deeply and then I let out a small sign.

"What is it..."

"I knew it that you'll accept... I only need you to do is go to a weapon shop and tell him... "A.R.5.9.0 and heres the adress..."He gave me, the designated location address and I nodded and wont bother asking what did that 'code' mean. I turned around and walk towards the door.

"Next time... you pay me double..." I exited his room and closing the door behind me. Then I heard faint laughing from his room. "HAHAHA~ Oh Nami... Greedy as usual..."

I left the head quarter and got to the car outside of the entrance. I opened it the car door and got in. Then closed the car doors and then drove off. My arm was still had that sharp pain. Every time I turn the steering wheel I always wince in pain. But I ignored to pain untill I got to my destination. After a few minutes I got to the place where I'm suppose to go. I park the car in front of the weapons shop. I left the car and into the weapon shop. Once inside I saw all types of weapon displayed. SMG's, assault rifles, Many different types. I saw a person looking at the display of gun on the wall. I only saw his back. he was wearing a black tuxedo and what appears to be a red collar which means he wearing a red dress shirt inside and has a straw hat on. I saw him picked out a gun. I went over to see which gun that he was holding...

"Should I take this one?" He asked himself. I saw him holding a glock 19. Personally I didn't like that gun.

"I don't think so..." He turned around and saw me. My eye's slightly widen that the person was pretty young maybe younger them me and He had a scar under his left.

"Excuse me do I know you?" he cocked his eyebrow at me.

"No you don't. I'm just trying to help you from not dieing from a shoot out." I said harshly. But he gave me a silly grin.

"I don't die..." He said bluntly. That made me laguh a bit. People who are so full of them selfs, and say that they can't die. Too me I think that was pretty funny.

"Sure you don't..." I said sarcastically. He looked at me with half lidded eyes for a few moment and went back at looking at guns displayed on the wall. He picked out another gun on the wall. I took a look at it and once again It's a gun that I personally didn't like...

"How about this one?" He asked me.

"Do you want to die with that pistol?" He pout and place it back on the display.

"Here let me choose one for you. Keep yourself from dieing from a unreliable pistol." I began to browse the weapon that were displayed. I took my eye off of him. He took a random gun on the wall and look inside the barrle while his hand is on the handle and finger on the trigger. I quickly turned to him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I quickly swipe the gun out of his hand from keeping him shooting himself in the eye. This guy is a fucking moron!

"What? It's empty though!" He yelled. I walked towards him and an angry expression on my face. I Gave him a slap across the face.

"You should be thankful that I saved you from shooting youself in the eye! LOADED OR NOT DON'T POINT IT AT YOUR SELF" I shouted. He flinch a bit after I yelled at him. He pount mad. I turned away. How could this guy be so fucking retarded!

"By the way? Why the hell do you want a gun anyways?"

"Oh, I thought it look cool when I become a mafia leader my self!" My eye widen an then clench my hand in a fist. I ran up to him and punched him right in his course he drop the ground and was rubbing his chin where he got hit.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled angrily. I didn't reply but instead Ignored him... I walk up to the cashier and stood in front of the the counter.

"A.R.5.9.0" the cashier eye's widen and he nodded. I began to leave the gun shop and left that little retarded "Mafia Leader" with a bruise chin... I got back inside the car and drove back to the head quarters to inform my boss the job is done...

END OF CHAPTER 1!

Ok I re upload this one and the first chapter was different then my last one. But I hope you like this one better then the last. I had a little help by Yassaonna-chan. I very thankful for that! But anyways I hope you guys review and like me story!

Feedback will be nice aswell!

TOTASHI SAYING PCE OUT!


	2. Rise of a New Mafia

HELLO guys! I'm back after a long break with my family in Vietnam. Sorry with a long break but Im ready to update again! I hope you guys can forgive me! But anyways I'll make it up to you guys with this new chapter of Mafia life!

Mafia Life

Chapter 2: Rise of a new Mafia

3D2Y

Oda owns One piece

AU

Enjoy!

"A.R.5.9.0" the cashier's eyes widened and he nodded. I began to leave the gun shop and left that little retarded "Mafia Leader" with a bruised chin... I got back inside the car and drove back to the head quarters to inform my boss that the job is done. I still felt a sharp pain in my arm, but it stopped bleeding for now. All I knew was I needed to get that bullet out of my arm. I winced in pain every time I turned the steering wheel. It hurt... so much... I began driving to a hospital to remove the bullet out of my arm. I took out my cell phone and dialled Arlong's number to inform that the job was done. I then brought up the cell phone to my ear.

"The job is done..." I hung up the phone and continue driving to the hospital to treat my arm wound.

-Back in the Arm's dealer shop- (Luffy's POV)

I was on the ground still and now with a bruised chin from that girl that I didn't even met. Man, that fucking killed! -started to rubs chin- I got back up and swept some dust on my suit. I looked on the ground and saw guns lying on the ground. I picked them up and hung them back up. But one stood out... a revolver. A 357. magnum. I picked it up and began to examine it. It had a rubber grip which was pretty light. It only carried 6 bullets. But I liked it. I brought it over to the counter and placed on top of it, in front of the cashier.

"It'll be 700 dollars and for ammunition, it will be 15 dollars for 1 box of ammunition containing 50 bullets." the cashier said. I took out my wallet and took out 715 dollars out my wallet and gave it to him. He took the money and kept it. He brought out a clip board and hand of it to me. I already knew what it was. I wrote all the information that was given the clipboard then I handed it back to him.

"Your weapon will be delivered in a week." I nodded slowly and left the weapon dealer's shop. I got outside and walked along the sidewalk. I had my hands in my pockets and my head down. Soon my chin started to ache. I placed my hand on my bruised chin. Why would that girl hit me... Man, it hurt... I shook my head from my thoughts and continued walking. Soon, I saw a police car parked outside, in front of a bar. I head over to the bar and entered the bar. Once inside, the bar was quite big and it had many different drinks along the wall. Tables and a huge TV on the wall as well. The room smelt like alcohol but then I saw a huge crowd in the middle of the bar. I went over there and saw what was going on.

"For the last time, Roronoa Zoro! Duel me!" said a women with short marine blue hair; she had red rimmed glasses and she also was wore a blue shirt and beige jeans and a bandana on her arm saying "staff sergeant." She had a katana in her hands.

"I said this once, and I say this again, bitch. I do not want to battle you. I'm too busy anyways." the green-haired person grunted. He took a sip of his drink. He had a scar on his left eye and three katana's beside his chair. The crowd around them continued to cheer, "Fight!" I looked back at the police officer. She had her teeth gritted and her hands tightly gripped her sword.

"So I guess you are a coward then, huh?" She shouted. The crowd around them, let out an "ooohhh" sound.

"Call me what ever you want. Either way, I won't fight you." He said calmly. "Anyways I have to go." He stood up and picked up his katana and made it carry around his waist. The crowd made a path for him to leave. He turned around and headed to the exit.

"You're not going anywhere!" The women dashed at Zoro and was preparing for a slash. But instantly the green-haired guy blocked her attack with the sheath of his katana. I stood there, amazed by his speed.

"You know, you're a hypocrite... You call me a coward and then you attack me when my back is turned. Other reason why I won't fight you." He pushed her back which cause her to stumble backwards. Then he left the bar. I quickly got out the bar and saw him walk down the sidewalk.

"Hey! That was pretty amazing what you did back there!" I said.

"I did nothing back in the bar. And plus I don't even know you..." he grunted.

"Well your name seems popular here."

"I don't care what people say about me. Listen kid, go somewhere else now. You're an eyesore." He said and continued to walk off. I grinned. I definitely what him to be in my gang! Then I realized... Where the hell am I? I looked around and all I saw was buildings and a hospital ahead of me. Then I saw a woman with orange long hair heading to her car. It was her! The one that punched me! I ran towards to the hospital so I could confront her.

"Oi! You!" I shouted. Soon, I finally got to her. She was now standing against her car and with her arms folded. I got around the car and stood in front on her.

"Oi! Why the hell did you punch me back at gun shop?" I shouted. Then all I heard was a click. I looked down and she was pointing her gun at my stomach. My eyes widened a bit and raised my hands in the air.

"I suggest you leave or you get a bullet in your gut." She smacked me across my face with the back of her gun. I held my hand on my face, where I got hit. I squint with my left eye and looked with my right. Now she raised her gun up and now pointing at my face. I slowly put my hands down and looked down.

"What is this? Wanting to die?" She threatened.

"You know... Mafia bosses have a code of honour..." I said.

"Ha! Like what? The Noble criminal?" She smirked. I kept my serious look on. I raised my hand up and grabbed the front of her gun. She tried to struggle away from it but I held on tightly.

"You don't aim it here..." I moved the position of the gun so it aimed at my heart. "You aim there..." I saw her finger about to pull the trigger. "And you don't pull... You squeeze..."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT KILLING SOMEONE!" She screamed. I remained calm.

"When my brother died..."

Soon her facial expression disappeared and then she stopped struggling. I slowly let go of her gun and she loosened her finger and she slowly holstered her gun back. She let her head down and the shadow covered her eyes.

"You alright now?" I said. But then she gripped her hand into a fist and punched me across my face. I feel down and my eyes were pinched in pain. She headde into her car and drove off. I watch as she drove off into the distance.

"I didn't know that you were a mafia boss..." I quickly turned around and saw the green-haired person standing against a street light post.

"Oh, it's you! How long were you there?" I said in a surprised tone.

"Long enough... And how the hell are you a mafia boss?" he said.

"Well I'm not a mafia boss yet... I don't have any members yet..." I grinned. He looked at me with half lidded eyes.

"So you're just a normal guy?" He said in disbelief. I nodded sheepishly. He face palmed and shook his head while I scratched the back of my head and laughed nervously.

"Do you want to join?" I asked. The green-haired guy looked at me with confused look.

"I'm taking that's a no?"

"Ah, what the hell, I'll join." My face beamed and my eyes turn shining. "But on one condition..." then face went black and I blinked in confusion. He slowly drew out one of his katana out. "I have one goal. Get in my way... I kill you..."

"Ah! No problem!" I said with a grin. He smirked and re-sheath his katana. "Anyways what's your name?" I asked him.

"Zoro. Roronoa Zoro." he said. "By the way who was that girl that just left?"

"To be honest... I don't even know. We just met at an arm's dealer and I was just picking out guns and she tried to help me. But then I did something stupid and she punched me at my chin." I lift my head up and showed Zoro the bruise on my chin.

"Hard hitter eh?"

"No kidding."

"So what did you do that made the girl punch you."

"Looking inside a barrel from the front of the gun..." I grin sheepishly.

Zoro clicked his tongue and looked the other way. "No wonder." I frowned a bit then saw his 3 katanas that he carried with him.

"Hey, why do you hold 3 swords?" I asked him.

"I use Santoryuu, 3 sword style." He said.

"Oh... That pretty cool!" I said with an amazed look. "By the way... who was that blue haired girl at the bar before?" after I said that I heard him clicking his tongue. He looked away and had his arms folded. I looked confused and cocked my eyebrow.

"She's nothing important..." He said.

"Oh... Ok."

"You have anywhere to start a headquarters?" Zoro said. I looked back at him and with a confused look.

He face palmed himself. "Don't fucking tell me you don't have a HQ set up?"

I just gave him a big grin.

"Man, I might re-think about joining this mafia thing..."

Nami's POV

"_You don't aim it here..." _I gripped the steering wheel tighter. "_You aim there..." _I slammed the break of my car and made the car stop. "_And you don't pull..._" I griyyed my teeth tightly. "_You squeeze..._"

"What does he know anything about killing!" I shouted inside the car. I angrily left the car and ignored the people complaining around me. I got on the sidewalk and continued to walk angrily. Both of my hands were clenched and I had a death glare in my eyes. My cell phone rang. I slid my hand into my pocket and grabbed my phone. I answered it.

"Your payment is on your bank account... Tomorrow I'll be asking you for some favours of mines... Be sure you're ready. Make sure no one follows you. I'll be in touch. Bwahahaaha!" He laughed with a sinister tone. I pulled away the cell phone from my ear and hung up. I slid my cell phone back into my jean pocket. I lifted my head and looked at the sky. I brought my hand and rest it on the front my chest.

"_I'll pay off that debt... __I swear it!"_

END OF CHEEEEAPTER 2

Once again guys I'M VERY sorry if i didn't update in such along time. I came back from vietnam and had lots of fun out of it! I hope you guys can forgive me! I'll update from this point on! But I wanna say thanks to Yassaona-chan great person and she edit my stories. And I hope you guys can review =P

TOTASHI SAYING PCE OUT AND I'M BACK!


	3. In Search For A Marksmen

Sorry for the late update! But I making an 100th reviewer dedication story! And it goes to Yassonna-chan! Thanks guys for my to achieve that high! I really appreciate it! As for that I'll finally update mafia life!

Chapter 3: In search for a Marksmen.

Luffy's POV

It's been three days now since Zoro joined my gang. Nothing new was happening. We both stayed in an apartment. We needed an official headquarters... But right now we didn't even know where it should be or how to even build one. I had decided just to stay here in this apartment until we found someone. I was on the couch watching the local news with Zoro.

"_It's been reported that the Arlong Mafia is spreading out more and more and began to tax citizen, if they are in their land-"_

"Why the hell can't the police bust them?" Zoro stated. I shrugged my shoulder.

"You want a drink?" I asked him.

Zoro nodded. "Yeah, sure." I got up and walked over to the fridge. I pulled the fridge door and opened it, taking out a bottle of beer. I closed the fridge door behind me and heading back into the living room and handing over the bottle of beer for Zoro. I sat back down. I picked up the remote and changed the channel. But nothing was on.

"Man... We need some more gang members..." I said.

"No shit, Sherlock."

I narrowed my eyes at Zoro. "That's pretty cold..." I stated.

Zoro smirked. "I'm just stating the facts." he said coolly, as he took a sip from his beer bottle. I sighed and laid back down on the couch, tucking my hands behind my head to be more comfortable and turned my head towards the T.V.

"Do you know who could be a marksman in our group?" I asked Zoro. He shook his head. I slumped my head down. I got off the couch and stood back on my feet. I headed off into my room and worn my red dress shirt, my black tie on, and worn my black dress pant's. I took my prized hat off the door knob and worn it.

"I'm going out. I tell you if we get anyone new." I said. Zoro nodded. I opened the door and walked out, as I closed the door behind me. I walked down the hallway as I headed to the elevator. But when I got there it was already open but some people are already in it. Some of the people left the elevator only a few people were left. I entered the elevator and then leaned against the wall. My hands were in my pocket and I was staring the ground. After awhile we stopped at another floor and the people left the elevator and it was just me left.

Then all of a sudden I heard a gun cocked. I looked back up with no fear in my eyes. But my eyes widened. It was the orange-haired lady.

"What, the fuck are you doing here?" She said in a low and dangerous tone.

"Y-You again." I gulped.

"Shut up! And tell me why the fuck are you here?" she began to press the gun against my forehead. I stayed calmed.

"What did I say before we last met? You don't-"

She punched me across the face, cutting of me off. "Shut the fuck up! It doesn't matter where you shoot or not! It only matter whether the guy is dead or not!" She yelled. "I should have shot you when we last met." She was about to throw another punch but I felt a little angry after when she had just said.

She swung her punch but I defended it by a block. Her eyes showed that she was surprised. She was about to use her gun to shoot me but I quickly grabbed her hand and twisted it. She winced it pain and dropped the gun. I let go of her hand then she quickly backed off. She threw one more punch but I caught it.

"You bastard..." She said. As she struggled away out of my grip. She tried to kick me but I blocked her kicks with my shins. "You asshole, I would of killed you, from before." She said angrily, I clenched my teeth and pushed her back against the wall. She grunted as her back impacted the wall.

"Listen! If you wanted to kill me, then why didn't you do it a few minutes ago?" I leaned forward until my forehead was against hers. We both stared dead in the eyes. "Guns are meant for action! Not for scaring people!" I shouted angrily. "My mentor said that... Or rather my foster father... As we 'Mafia bosses' are fucked up as we may be... We're still humans." Then the elevator door opened. I reached to the lobby. I let go of her and walked away, leaving her behind.

Nami's POV

There I was... Just watching him walk out of the building. I slammed my fist against the wall in anger. I picked up my gun and put it away. I had to go back to the HQ to report, that my assignment was complete. But... Maybe I could follow him... See what he's up to. I took out my phone and dialed HQ.

One of the mafia henchmen answered the phone."What is it, Nami?"

"My job is done. Make sure you tell, Arlong." I hung up the phone and exited the building

Back to Luffy's POV

~Cellphone rings~

I brought out my cellphone and answered it. "Hello?"

"**Yo Luffy, it's Zoro."**

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked him.

"**Well, I just heard that some guy named Ussop works as a kindergarten teacher-"**

"If this is just some insult to me by saying I need a kindergarten teacher or some sort I'm hanging up-"

"**Just listen to me." **Zoro cut me off. "**This Ussop guy is three time national championships in marksmen shooting. I thought if we need a good gun man, I think you should ask him."** Zoro added.

"But how did you know-"

"**T.V could teach you a thing or two."** Zoro cut me off again as he knew what I was gonna say. "**Well I'm gonna get off the phone now I be taking a nap now. Later. ~beep~"**

I hung up the phone and placed my cell phone back into my pocket. Ussop? I heard his name from some where...

"Where the hell am I gonna find him..." I muttered to myself.

"If you want to find the marksmen Ussop, I tell you were." A voice said next to my ear. I gave out a littler yelp and quick turned around. It was the orange-haired lady again.

"You again? Do you want to kill me this time?"

"No, I have some business with the marksmen Ussop. I just decided that I bring you along with me." She said bluntly. I stared at her confusedly "Listen, If you still think I'm gonna kill, I might as well do it. But since I'm already here, I let it slide. So shut your mouth so you won't have a hole in your fore head." She threatened. I nodded with confidence.

She began to walk and I followed behind her. The tension in the air was awkward... We encountered each other three times and all was just fighting... But for some reason... I felt trust worthy towards her. But at the same time I felt something was following us. I quickly turned around and no one was behind us. I looked up at the apartment and checked the windows. I just saw a quick flash at one of the windows... It was probably window reflection of the sun. But it was getting late it was 6 and the sun was going down.

"Oi, you coming or not?" she said sternly. I yelped slightly once more and quickly turned back and caught up to her. It was still pretty silent between us.

"So... Your mentor... who is he?" She said suddenly.

"His name is Shanks. 'Red hair Shanks'"

"WHAT!" She blurted out. She looked at me with a shocked expression. "You mean the 'Red Hair Shanks?" I nodded. "He is one of the top mafia leaders. How the fuck is he your mentor, or a foster father to be in fact?" She asked me.

"He basically raised me, and I also owe him my life, with all the sacrifice he had made to raise me." She looked astonish on what she had just heard but disappeared right after. She still hated mafia related things. I took off my straw hat and in the palm of my hand.

"This was his hat, we made a promise that we would meet up again after I become mafia leader." I could hear her tongue click in annoyance. "I understand you don't like me or any other people that mafia related. But this is out goal and we have reasons for it."

"Whatever, enough of your pep talk, lets keep moving." She said sternly. I nodded and began to follow her. But something kept on feeling that something is gonna happen I quickly turned around and saw a couple of people. Not your friendly type citizen. More like thugs to me it seemed that they were following us. Soon more came, my eyes widen, as I saw them armed with assault rifle. The gunshot's began.

"GET DOWN!" I quickly tackled her down and we were both on the ground. The gunshots were still firing at us. "Let's get the hell out of here!" I grabbed her hand and quickly ran into the back alley. More and more gunshots were set off as we took cover.

"Who the fuck was that?" I asked her. But she only replied with a sigh. She took out her gun and cocked it.

"Brown beard mafia... They still know that I'm alive..." She said lowly. I looked confused 'Brown beard mafia'? "No time to explain, here take this!" She handed me an m1911 pistol. "You do know how to use a gun right?"

"No, not yet..." I murmured.

"Here the 10 second lesson. Point, aim, fire!" She popped out of cover and shot a couple round at the thug who were attacking. Then they got back to cover when they returned fire. She looked back at me.

"Well, are you gonna freaking help me or just stand there!" I looked around and saw a dumpster near us.

"Here! Help me push this!" I got next to the dumpster and began to push it out of the alley.

"Can't! Too busy!" As she shot a couple more brown beard henchmen. "There's too many! And this cover suck!" she shouted.

"SO HELP MY PUSH IT!" I shout out. Nami quick got next to me and began to push the dumpster out of alley way. Then I quickly took cover from it. "There! We have some more cover." The henchmen kept on shooting at us. We were both behind the dumpster to take cover. I peeked around the corner.

"Four more guys left. 3 on the right and 1 on the left."

She nodded. "I take the right you get left." she said. I nodded and we both popped out of cover and began to fire, I aimed with the sights on the gun at the henchmen and pulled the trigger, and it was a hit and he went down. As for the woman she took the three down with no trouble. It was clear... Be both got out of our cover but our guns were still out we slowly looked around. It was clear. We slowly lowered our guns.

"Psh, these guys were rookies." the orange-haired woman commented. She began to loot each of them. I looked around, some of the henchmen were still breathing, and either groaning in agony, breathing heavy. Then all of suddenly I saw a quick flash at the windows again. And heard a loud bang. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I slowly looked down at my chest. It was bleeding. My leg was beginning to feel weak and I slowly fell onto my knees. My vision was blurry and heard was faint I could only heard 3 more gun shots and the girl screaming. Until I finally passed out and began to bleed out.


	4. Wound

Mafia life chapter 4

NOTE: OMG ITS BEEEENNN SOOOO LONG IM SORRY GUYS! =( My new highschool SUCKS draining of my free time! Well Im going update Mafia life then yoga xD I hope you guys and enjoy!

**Luffy's POV**

Everything was black. Dark, I can't see a thing... my vision was blurry. I felt deep pain in my chest. I clench my teeth in pain whenever I tried to move my body. As if I getting stabbed. Soon my eye vision cleared up, I looked at my surroundings it was a room, its looks like I'm on a couch. I looked around and saw a coffee table next to me. I tried to sit up: held my chest with my arm, when I slowly sit up.

"Lay right down you moron or the wound would open up again!" said a loud grouchy voice. I could remember that voice anywhere. It was Nami. She came into the room, leaning against wall. I laid right back down. I groan out loud of the pain in my chest. I held my upper chest and felt something bumpy. I look down at my chest. It was stitches.

"Geez, I seriously have no idea why I saved you ass..." She said harshly. I only frown. Wait, did she save me? I looked around the room quickly shifting my head side to side looking around the room. Yeah it was a room for sure. It seems like the living room, I can tell by the television in the corner of the room. As I jerk my body to the side I a extremely deep pain in my chest area. It felt like someone using a kitchen and stabbing you and twisting the blade inside of your chest. I tried not to move as much as possible. I look back at Nami.

"So you're the one that saved me, huh? Thanks." I said. She save my life after all.

"Tsk, whatever, just rest and get the hell out my house when you're fully healed." She said leaving the room that I'm in.

I looked around at the room I'm in. It had a peach colour for the wall and the floor is wooden. It's a nice cozy room. "Nice house you got here..." I murmured to myself. I picked up the controller off the coffee table and turned on the T.V. The first thing that popped up was the news channels...

"_**Breaking news: It has appeared to us that there was a shoot out near the 95 MikanStreet. As more than five wounded bodies wa**__**s found after one hour later... The Police say that the five men were a part of Brown beard Mafia gang. The five have been taken in for possession of firearms but after they are treated by their wounds. There has been no witnesses have been found we'll kee**__**p you updated and stay tuned. This is new world News."**_

Then soon my mind clicked back to the shoot out I had with Nami. I ran across my chest with my hands feeling the bumps of the stitches, it wasn't big but it was bumpy. My straw hat was next to me. I picked it up then soon my. But something didn't seem right... I check my hat around. Oh my god... My mouth widen, there was a hole in it!

"AHHH, MY HAT!" I scream out loud.

"SHUT UP!" That vicious shout made body jolt in sudden shock and a soon a feel a ripping feeling around my chest. My wound re-opened!

"AH! My wound is open!" I quickly covered it with my hands on top of each other and put pressure on it. The red blood was spilling out of my chest and I could feel it on my left hand. Soon the blood soaked my left palm of my hand.

"Nami!" I called out of help. Soon I slightly feels light headed.

Nami quickly ran into the room. "You dumb ass" She quickly hurry to my side and took out the string on top of the coffee table. She took a needle out and put the thread through the tiny hole. "Move you hands!" She commanded. I pulled my hands away from my body. I took at look at my and the blood began to run down my body. She quickly sowed it back together. I quickly sigh in relief. I was still breathing heavily.

"Man, you such a pain!" She slapped me on the head. "Don't move and stop screaming!" She yelled at me. I nodded quickly while I tried to coward back.

I pouted "Well there was a hole in my hat..." I said.

"It's just a stupid straw hat." She said.

I slightly frown after she made that comment "You wouldn't understand, how much this hat means too me. It my treasure, this hat is priceless." I said looking at the Straw hat. I held it tightly to my chest.

Nami only looked at me with a disgust look. "A hat is nothing more than useless to me."

I smile to myself while looking at my straw hat. I knew she was going to say that "Well this hat has purpose, I made a promise, to be a great Mafia leader, the Promise that I'm willing to do. I don't care if I die for it or not." I said proudly.

Nami was slightly amazed after what I just said, I can see it in her eyes. "Well luckily this hat is still wearable." I placed the hat on the top of my forehead slanted to covering my eyes from the sun shine outside through the room's window. Shutting my eyes, trying to get some more sleep.

"I can fix your hat if you want..." She mumbled,

I lift up my hat up with my thumb to look at Nami. "What, did you say?" I didn't fully hear her. She didn't spoke clear, all I heard was mumbling.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep!" She shouted at me as she crossed arm under her breast and walk outside of the room. I only laugh at her respond, slanting at hat over my eyes and began to sleep...

Nami went into the kitchen make her some food for herself. She looks back at the living room. She slowly took out the ingredients from her fridge. She slowly frowns down at her food in her hands. Nami began to prepare her food. After awhile something went through her mind - a flash back

"_Bellemere! ~"_

It was only for a few seconds. She popped right back into reality. Nami stopped cutting her vegetables. She places her knife down on the counter. She spun around and saw her family portrait on the kitchen table. She places the food on top of the kitchen counter and went to the family portrait. She slowly picked it up, staring at it. Slowly hugged her portrait sadness came into her mind the longer she was hugging the picture. She bit her lip so she wouldn't cry. But Tear slowly ran down her cheek. She wiped it away. Then soon rage filled within her,. She place down her portrait on the table and went inside her closet. She took out her gun and cocked her gun. She speed walked into the living room and quickly point her gun at Luffy. She tightly gripped her pistol, ready to pull the trigger. But something was bothering her... She wants to shoot but she couldn't. Hesitation

"No! He's a no good mafia bastard! I got to kill him!" she screamed inside her head, she grid her teeth. She hesitated. She stared at him being all helpless. About to pull the trigger but she slowly put down her gun. She was panting. Her heart was racing. Luffy was still sleeping. But something caught her attention. There was a scar under his eye. She places her pistol on the coffee table. She came into closer. The scar was right under his left eye she got close to his face. She felt his breath on her skin. She got up then her eyes adjusted to his hat. There were bullet holes in it. She stared at the hat for brief moment before a small flash back clicked in her mind.

"_This hat has purpose, I made a promise, to be a great Mafia leader, the Promise that I'm willing to do. I don't care if I die for it or not."_

Her mind snaps to reality. She picked up the hat off of his head and took with her into the kitchen... She places his hat onto the table, but her cell phone rang. She picked up it up.

"Arlong..." She said in a low tone.

"HAHAHA!" A sinister laugh came though, "Come on Nami, Loosen up. Go have sex or something! Anyways back to business... I hope you have been ready for this..."

"Yeah I have everything planned out..."

Later in the day...

The day was now dark. The sky was black and the white moon was out and shining. Luffy slowly lifted his eye and slowly got up. He held stitches. He fully sat up, and looked around. It was late. There was a lamp on the coffee table then he saw his hat on top of the coffee table as well. Luffy looked around the room in confusion.

He picked up his hat and worn it. He got back up on his feet, holding his stitches. He fully sat up and looked around. It was late. There was a lamp on the coffee table then he saw his hat on top of the coffee talbe as well. Luffy looked around the room in confusion.

He picked up his hat and worn it. He got off the couch. He grunted every step he took. His wound was deep luckily it didn't kill him. He can thank Nami for that. The room was still dark. He searches the area for the light switch. He hugged the wall and tried to search for the light switch for the living room. Soon after a few more moments, his hand hit a small lump on the wall. He began to touch it with his fingers. It was thin. It was the light switch. He flicked it on the room filled with light instantly.

A small piece of paper was on the coffee table. He didn't see when he woke up from his sleep. He looked around to see if Nami was around. He picks up the piece of paper. It was folded. He unfolds the paper and began to read it. Small writing was in it. He began to read it but it wasn't in his interest all it shown was a few letters and couple numbers. He dropped the note back on top of the coffee table. A small jolt in his body went off. Pain from the wound came in. He sat down on the couch, grunting from the wound. He laid right back down on the couch.

There was a remote on top of the coffee table. Luffy reached out and picks it up, and turning on the television. The television screen turned on. The channel was still on the new channel.

"_**Breaking news! A heist happened, in the Skypia National banks. Police say that it was the Arlong mafia family. Also, It appear one of the members were shot by their own. What you going to too see is graphic content, we advise to tell your young ones too leave." **_

The news showed security camera footage. There were 5 people. All of them armed all wear black, four men and women. It appeared one of the time was holding a large bag along with his large rifle slung around his neck. It seems he was the leader of the four. Also it seemed he was ordering them. Luffy couldn't due the loud static from the camera. After a few moments, the 4 men opening fire on him.

Luffy froze as he saw a mafia shooting their own comrade. He dropped on the ground. A puddle of blood formed. One of them shot him again when he's already dead. Then soon it showed the woman picked up the bag off the man. Soon he notices something about the woman. She was a mask covering her face but her hair what caught his attention. Orange hair... The only person he knew with orange hair was Nami.

"No... It can't be Nami." Luffy whispered to himself, "It can't be." The footage still played out She grabbed the bag and began to leave with the rest of the men. After that the police force came in.

"_**We have no leads other than the mastermind was the Arlong family. We'll keep you up to date." **_

"So you finally notice..."

Then he heard a gun cocked. He quickly turned around. It was Nami... in a black dress long enough to reach down to her knees, with a assault rifle along across her neck along with a mask in her hand and a large bag... It was her... She betrayed her own companion, now holding a gun to his head.

"I swear you are getting on my nerves. I hated when there's always going to be loose ends and when people are persistent." Her finger was on the trigger ready to pull.

"YOU BASTARD!" Luffy shouted. He grabbed her wrist and pull away from his head making sure the gun was not pointing at him. Nami struggled to fire. Nami pulled the trigger but the bullet just grazed Luffy's face. Luffy grabbed the gun out of Nami's hands. Disarm. He was now pointing the gun at Nami. Nami reached down to her assault rifle but Luffy stopped her. She raised her hands up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Luffy shouted at Nami with a dead glare. "Betraying your friends like that?" Luffy said firmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Nami not wanted to look into his glare. It only made Luffy madder. Luffy grab her by her dress with one hand and lifted her up. Nami struggled to get loose from his grip.

"No! You do know what I'm talking about!" He shouted, "Killing your partner like he was trash? No matter who he is, he doesn't deserve that!" He shook her while shouting. He squeezes the grip the longer he thought about it until his nails dig into his palm and bleed. Anger was filled into him. He never felt so mad for such a long time. He held her up, backs her up to the wall and was lifting with his mighty strength.

Nami dig her nails into Luffy's hands, he clench his teeth in pain. Luffy's hand gave out, dropping her back onto the ground. She recovered quickly from the fall. She took aim with her assault rifle.

"Just die!" Nami pulling the trigger but nothing fire. Soon her gun split in half. Nami was shocked and confuse. Soon a long katana went across her neck.

"Oi... Don't even try to do anything..."

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

Ahhhhh man its been awhile since i did that... I hope you guys forgive me. I'll make it up to you guys.

TOTASHI SAYING PCE OUT AND ITS GOOD TO BE BACK!


End file.
